Mikado is not as weak as he looks
by xXBloodDemonXx
Summary: AU- what if izaya fell in love with mikado but a new gang arrived and challenged not only the dollars but also Izaya. how far will one go for the other? will mikado be able to stand against this new gang?
1. rumors

"I wish they would have waited for me," thought the young black haired teen, as he started to walk home from school. When he was half way home he was stopped by the usual fight between Izaya and Shizuo.

–Couldn't they have picked any other god damn place to fight- thought the annoyed teen, but then quickly was snapped out of his thoughts when Izaya ran passed him in a blur and a vendee machine that nearly hit him but only gave him a small scratch on his face.

"Fuck you Izaya" Shizuo shouted after Izaya, when Shizuo noticed a small little frozen Mikado.

"hey kid you okay?" he asked as he lit a cigarette.

"I-I'm fine"

"here" Shizuo said handing Mikado a bandage.

"umm t-thank you Heiwajima, but why do you have these?"

"Tom makes me carry it because I keep getting into fights"

" oh well, I should be going now good-bye Heiwajima and thank you" Mikado said while bowing slightly.

"hm bye oh wait kid what's your name?"

"Mikado, Mikado Ryugamine"

"Mikado eh, well bye then " and with that Mikado left. Buzz, buzz, buzz Mikado heard from his phone, and it read.

~hey Mikado sorry I couldn't wait up had a date :D anyway just had to warn you of a new gang called "shadows" there a colour gang but they wear black so it's hard to say if it's a member or a person wearing black so be careful k~ well at least he could have told me that he couldn't wait up.

~ok Masaomi I will~ he replied to his best friend. Mikado then headed for his computer to log on to the chat room

-Tanaka Taro signed on-

Setton: good evening Tanaka

Saika: good evening

Bayura: yo

Kanra: hello~ Tanaka Taro~

Tanaka Taro: hello everyone

Kanra: so guys have you heard about the "shadows" they're a new colour gang but their colour is black

Setton: that's not very good almost everyone has a black item

Saika: scary!

Bayura: I think Kanra should STFU but I do think that you should away from them

Kanra: … hey~~~~Tanaka don't you wanna talk to us?

Tanaka Taro: sorry I thought I heard a knock on my door

Setton: um I think we should change the subject

Tanaka Taro: okay like what Setton?

Setton: um… how was your day Tanaka?

Tanaka Taro: it was fine but I got caught in the usual fight between Shizuo and Izaya

Setton: no way!

Saika: are you okay?

Bayura: I'm gonna kill them

Kanra: …

Tanaka Taro: no no I'm fine I only got a small cut

Saika: what a relief

Setton: you really scared me : (

Tanaka Taro: sorry

Bayura: I still wanna kill them

PRIVATE MESSAGE FROM KANRA

Kanra: stay away from him Mikado he's dangerous

Tanaka Taro: I don't think he's as bad as people say Izaya and you are just saying that cause you hate him

Kanra: it's not that if you don't stay away you may get hurt so at least be caution

Tanaka Taro: ok

PRIVATE MESSAGE OFF

Bayura: bitch, motherfucker, ugly fucking cocksucker

Setton: sorry Saika beat you by 20 words

Bayura: damn Saika you sure have a mouth

Saika: ha-ha thank you

Tanka Taro: well I have to complete my homework now bye guys

Kanra, Bayura, Saika & Setton: bye Tanaka

TANAKA TARO HAS LEFT THE CHAT

Setton: I have to go too bye

SETTON HAS LEFT THE CHAT

Saika: I also have to leave bye

SAIKA HAS LEFT THE CHAT

Bayura: I'm not staying on with you

BAYURA HAS LEFT THE CHAT

Kanra: aw : ( everyone is so mean well I guess I should leave to then

NO ONE IS ON THE CHAT

* * *

><p>ok i'm sorry if it sucks this is my first fanfic so i hope it doesn't suck too bad and im making more chapters but i got lazy so ya hope you like the first chapter bye<p> 


	2. the beginning

The next day was a Saturday thank god, but Mikado was bored and went out for a walk when he bumped into the tall black haired man Izaya.

" Oh hello little Mikado how are you?"

" O-Orihara what are you doing here?"

"Just out for a little walk and what is it that you would be doing walking all by yourself?"

"I had nothing else to do so I just thought that I should come out for a walk is that a problem."

"Now why would that be a problem Mikado" Izaya said as the teen started to walk away but was grabbed by the larger man.

" Since we both have nothing else to do how about you accompany me to the new amusement park?"

"Well I guess."

"Wonderful then let us go" Izaya sang happily while taking Mikado's hand in his and lead him to the amusement park. First they went to play one of those shooting prize-winning games.

" **Sigh **I suck"

" Ha-ha here Mikado hold it like this then…shot **bang** " Mikado finally shot down one of the targets (okay only thanks to the help of Izaya but it still counts).

"Here you go young man," said the owner handing Mikado one of those to piece necklaces.

"U-um here Orihara" Mikado said while handing Izaya one half of the necklace and keeping one himself.

" Aw thank you my little Mikado but call me I~z~a~y~a Izaya ok" Izaya said while gleefully putting on the necklace the Mikado gave him.

"Ok Izaya."

"Better now come on" Izaya said while pulling Mikado by the wrist. They both continued on having more fun then they thought they would, until they finally reached the last ride the fairs wheel.

"Come on Mikado"

"O-okay" the ride was mostly silent with Izaya gazing at Mikado then back at the window then at the teen again he was starting to make Mikado blush. Then right be for the ride was about to end Izaya suddenly came closer to the boy then stop and stared at him and finally a pair of soft lips pressed against the teens and when the lips parted he left the boy a crimson red when the doors finally opened.

"Bye, bye Mi~ka~do" Izaya said while chuckling and leaving a frozen Mikado alone. While walking home all Mikado could think about was the kiss. –I wonder why Izaya kissed me? - Mikado thought while touching his lips.

WITH IZAYA

"Ahh I wonder what my little Mikado is thinking right now" Izaya cheerfully thought while skipping.

"IIIZZZAAYYAA" Shizuo shouted while throwing a pole at Izaya.

"Well if it isn't shizu-chan," Izaya said while pulling out his knife from his pocket and pointing it at Shizuo.

"Not even you could ruin my mood right now" as Izaya and Shizuo started a pointless battle as usual ending with no deaths.

The next day Mikado was to meet Masaomi in the park.

"Sorry I'm late Masaomi I completely forgot"

"You can only get away with it because of Friday"

"So what are we gonna do today?"

"Go to the park, eat you know hang" and as they started to walk Mikado bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry"

"Hey it's the kid, Midoka"

"Oh Heiwajima and it's Mikado"

"Hey hurry up Mikado"

"Well I have to go now bye Heiwajima" but, when he started to leave something grabbed me.

"Stay way from Izaya" then he left. -That was weird but whatever- thought Mikado.

"Mi~ka~do come on"

"Okay, okay I'm coming"

-It was pretty fun hanging with Masaomi today- thought Mikado while walking home, when looked at his watch.

"Shit" it was 9:45 and being out that late, alone, by themselves was never a good thing or at least for our little Mikado.

"Hehe hey guys look at this little cutie," said a girl in a black shirt.

"To flat chested" said a guy wearing a black hat.

"Are you guys fucking idiots that's a dude people have some bad eyes" said a guy with a black scarf. When they started to walk closer to Mikado.

"Hey little boy don't you wanna play with us" said the girl with the black shirt, but Mikado kept walking until he was pulled by the man with the black hat.

"She asked you a question brat"

"That I don't have to answer"

"What?"

"Yo bitches did I say you could touch him?" said a girl hidden in the shadows, then in a flash all three people were on the ground in pain.

"T-thanks um-"

"Names Sky" said the girl dressed in all black.

"N' no problem but you shouldn't walk alone at night here many scary things happen" she winked and the disappeared among the dark shadows completely out of sight. Then soon after the girl "sky" left he received a text.

~ I know who you are "Dollars"~ Mikado's eyes widened. Who could have sent the text, their is only one person right now that Mikado could think of that might know who sent the text and that was Izaya Orihara.

Ring, ring, ring "hello~~~".

"U-um Izaya"

"Oh Mikado how unexpected, what do I o the pleasure to?"

"U-um I was hoping that you could tell me how many people know about me being the leader of the dollars and if you know this number xxx-xxx-xxxx"

"Well there is me, Anri, Masaomi, all of Kadota's gang, and Celty as for the number I do not know it"

"Oh ok I guess I should go now then bye"

"Wait Mikado what's wrong?"

"Nothing bye Izaya" beep, beep, beep the line went dead and for a moment Izaya was really worried for Mikado next he was knocking on Mikado's window. Mikado opened his curtains and almost fell back.

"I-Izaya how do you know where I live and why are you here?" said a very annoyed teen.

"How mean I came to check on my little Mikado, won't you let me in" –my?- thought Mikado opening the window.

"That didn't answer my question of how you know where I live"

"Hm I have my ways Mikado "

"That's really creepy and kinda makes you something like a stalker"

"Aw Mikado why are you being so mean … oh I know your upset about what happened at the amusement park right" Mikado's face turned a crimson red and he look away from Izaya.

"Your so cute Mikado blushing at something like that"

"W-what do you mean "something like that"?"

"Well cause I can think of many more things to make you even scream my name" Izaya whispered into Mikado's ear causing the boy to blush even more, but at the same time Mikado felt like playing and said.

"Oh and what would these things be?" that caused a smirk to appear on Izaya face.

"Things like this" as Izaya lightly brushed over Mikado's nipples causing him to shiver, the he started to take off Mikado's shirt and using a finger started to draw circles on Mikado's stomach earning a small peep from the smaller boy as the older boy started on Mikado's pants.

"Wh-what are you doin-" Mikado was protesting but then a pair of small lips meet his at first the kiss was soft but then Izaya demanded entrance into Mikado's mouth. Exploring the new area the kiss became a battle of tongues.

Izaya pulled away to let Mikado breathe, then started to kiss down his neck but stopped when he got to the nap of the neck and the shoulder and bit down.

"Ouch"

"This mark shows that you are mine and I will not allow anyone else to have you" at this Mikado blushed once again, then Izaya started to move down stopping when he reached Mikado's pants playing with the button then finally pulling them and his boxers down together, then taking Mikado's hardened member in his hand and ever so painfully slow started to stroke Mikado up and down.

"Ahh…ngh…ha…ha "

"you make such cute sounds Mikado" Then Izaya started to quicken his movement on Mikado causing the boy to moan in pleasure.

"I-Izaya…ha…ha I'm gonna cum" then soon after Mikado came into Izaya's hand. Laughing as he licked the cum off of his hand.

"My cute little Mikado" he said as he gently stroked Mikado's cheek.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"You know Izaya I thought you said you only came to check on me not to try and fuck me "

"I did and no one raped you because that is only for me 3~"

"IZAYA!" Mikado shouted and was about to Izaya but then he pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"But you were also the one to say "what would those things be?"" causing Mikado to blush yet again.

"Well I must be going but if you ever, EVER need me call me and I will always pick up for you" Izaya said winking then kissing his little lover on the head and whispering good night. Looking at the time Mikado guessed that it would be better to go to bed.

* * *

><p>took me forever so what do you think please tell me any way i have to go back to school tomorrow so i may take a while to come up with the next chapter any way please r&amp;r oh ya and thanks to one of the reviews i remember that Masaomi left so i'm just saying that he wanted to see everyone and came back<p> 


	3. Embarrassment

MONDAY

-Okay my notebook is in my locker I should go get it before class starts- thought Mikado.

WITH IZAYA

"Hehe this letter will be perfect," said Izaya while looking at his hand written letter to his lover.

WITH MIKADO

-Ok I don't need my notebook now so I should put it back in my locker- thought Mikado, walking to his locker and typed in his combination

-What it's not working? - RING –shit I have to get to class I will just have to keep it with me for now-.

RING –finally schools over now I all I have to do is but the book back then I can leave-…once Mikado got there and typed in his combination it worked this time but when he opened it a letter fell out

" I wonder who it's from guess I will have to find out at home"

"Oi Mikado you're so slow me and Anri would have fossilized waiting for you" said Masaomi.

"Sure whatever you say Masaomi, and hi Anri" as they all started to walk the pasted by a talk blonde man

"Oh hello Heiwajima, how are you today?"

"Just call me Shizuo and fine"

"Ok Shizuo… where's Tom he's not with you"

"No he had something to do so I have the day off"

"Oh I have to go now before Masaomi and Anri notice I'm gone bye Shizuo"

"Bye Mikado"

"**Gasp **you remembered my name"

"I'm not that stupid to always forget your name" Shizuo stated with a hint of blush on his face.

"Haha well I have to go now bye"

"Bye" as Mikado left something dropped out of his bag and Shizuo picked it up –is this a letter- he thought and being a little nosy he opened it and this is what he read…

WITH IZAYA

"I wonder if Mikado has looked at the letter, while it's not like he has to reply so fast I will just wait".

WITH MIKADO

"Oh no, where did the letter go I can't find it" Mikado said while continuing to look though his things.

WITH SHIZUO

-What the hell kind of letter is this and why would the flea write this to Mikado- thought Shizuo -maybe Mikado's friend would know- as Shizuo went out to look for Masaomi.

"Ow hey what the hell?" Masaomi said as someone bumped into him

"Finally found you," Shizuo said

"Ah Shizuo why would you need to look for me?"

"Because of this" Shizuo said while handing Masaomi the letter

"What's this a letter?"

"It's a letter meant for Mikado from Izaya"

"WHAT? Why would Izaya be sending Mikado a letter?"

"Read it"

"Ok"…as Masaomi started to read the letter his face became pale "what. The. Hell. IS THIS"

WITH IZAYA AND MIKADO

"Hello my little_ tesora_" said Izaya happily.

"What does tesora mean?" asked Mikado.

"It means my treasure or sweetheart in Italian" knowing this Mikado became a light shade of pink

"O-oh"

"…Hahaha Mikado you're so cute"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Mikado tried to look away from Izaya but then was pulled into a kiss

"Love you my little tesora"

"I love you to Izaya" when Mikado said this Izaya was a little taken back not expecting Mikado to say it back. Then Izaya pulled Mikado into another kiss.

WITH SHIZUO AND MASAOMI

"How can Izaya write such things in a letter?" said Masaomi

"Well there is no way that I'm giving that to Mikado so you can do it" said Shizuo

"Hell no there is no way I can do it your older you do it"

"Just cause I'm older doesn't mean shit you should do it you're his best friend"

"I don't care you do it"

"No you can"

"I said you can so just do it"

"How about I take that back" Izaya said while taking the letter and calmly walking away with Mikado's hand in his.

"What…The…Fuck just happened" both Masaomi and Shizuo said at the same time.

"We shall never speak of this day again," said Shizuo

"I agree," said Masaomi who turned around and left.

LATER WITH IZAYA AND MIKADO

"What's this?" asked Mikado

"A letter, here read it when I leave" said Izaya

"Umm ok"

After Izaya left Mikado was very eager to read his letter and his is what it said

Dear, Mikado

I have written you a poem that I would like to see what you think of it so here it is "it all began with a touch, a smile, a hand. You give me such feelings that they can't be contained. Such small acts make me do such crazy things. You make my heart feel as though it only beats for you. I wonder why? I have never loved or lost another but I feel that if I lost you I would die. How is it that with only one touch you make me feel so calm and free. If I told you that I loved you how would you feel? How would you act? I wonder…" Kyaaa so there it is next time I see you, you must tell me your response.

Oh and if anyone but Mikado is reading this I personally make your life hell on earth.

Love,

Izaya

* * *

><p>kyaaaa i love the tesora part so i finally came up with the next chapter tell me what you think oh and the poem i personally made that poem but im not a very big fan of romance so sorry if its not that good ha ha love the way Shizuo and Masaomi act towards the letter<p> 


	4. the plot thickens

"Its about time we got things started and remember don't get caught cause if you do I will kill you personally understand" said the girl.

"Yes ma'am" said the underlings.

"Good now GTFO" said the girl.

"Y-yes ma'am" said the underlings.

THE NEXT DAY

Mikado received a letter from a anonymous person which was already bad but what was worse was what was written within the letter. ~Dear Dollars leader,

We have a simple message for you and that is that we will over take the dollars so you have two opinions 1. Quietly give in to us and no harm will come to you, a lover, or a friend 2. If you want to put up a fight then we will slowly destroy everything you hold dear until you have nothing. We gave you the warning now you chose you have 2 nights to reply please do it soon.

Love,

Your hater ^_^~

-This is creeping me out what should I do I can't tell anyone but what if it continues- then suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Mikado wat'cha reading?" said Masaomi.

"O-oh Masaomi, it's nothing any way I thought you had detention and had to stay back why are you here?" Mikado said while hiding the letter not wanting Masaomi to read for he would surly over react.

"No I just got a warning not to do it again"

"…"

"I'm not lying!"

"Whatever but why are you here you don't really come over without telling me first"

"I don't really know I just had this feeling that I should check on you besides for the past week you've been acting strange is it something to do with Izaya?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about and Izaya has nothing to do with this" Masaomi knew or more guess that Mikado and Izaya were going out.

"Mikado I won't leave until you tell me" Masaomi said while walking into Mikado's house and siting down on the floor.

"**Sigh** its not really important so you can leave"

"Well it's a start you admitted that something was bothering you"

"Will you just leave"

"No not until you tell me"

"Ok fine then here read it," Mikado said while angrily tossing Masaomi the letter.

"What's this?"

"You wanted to know so read it" and Masaomi did as he was told.

"Who-who sent you this letter Mikado?"

"*Mikado bit his lip* I don't know who sent it when I got it, it just said that it was an anonymous sender"

"Che' Mikado from now on I'm not going to let you leave my sight"

"Don't you think your being a little over the top"

"No and if you don't openly agree then I will just have to stalk you"

"Please don't do that"

"Good then this is settled you shall not leave my sight" Masaomi always seemed like the type to only care about himself but I when it came to me he would always seem to make sure to do everything and more or at least that's what it seemed like.

LATER THAT DAY

Knock, knock, knock came from the window

"What was that?" said Mikado

"Let me go check" said Masaomi who ended up not wanting to go home and stayed at Mikado's

"Why hello Kida how are you"

"Why the fuck are you here Izaya"

"Well if you must know I came to see **my** little Mikado" upon hearing the word "my" Masaomi flinched reacting just the way Izaya wanted him to.

"Who the hell said he's yours you stupid old pervert"

"Why are you always so mean to me Kida?"

"I wonder oh wait never mind I know its cause I hate you"

"Masaomi?"

"Well Mikado's calling so now you should leave"

"I can't do that" Izaya said while entering the house though the window.

"Masaomi...oh Izaya, how many times do I have to tell you to use the damn door that is what they are there are for"

"Aw but that's no fun I like this way better"

"I can see no way how Mikado can like someone like you"

"Aw what's this is Kida jealous of mine and little Mikado's love"

"Don't answer that Masaomi" Mikado pleaded while hoping that Masaomi and Izaya would not fight because having those two in one room was never good, But in the end it still turned out with a fight.

THE NEXT DAY

On his way home Mikado noticed someone, this person seemed so creepy he gave him chills and when Mikado got to his house he could guess why. Someone broke in to his house and it wasn't that, that scared him the most it was what was written.

~We got your reply now you will have to pay~

That was what scared him the most because it meant that these weren't just open threats they were real.

Mikado really didn't want to stay home by himself so he asked Izaya if he could go over to his house and thankfully Izaya agreed without question because right now he felt like he would break if he had to fully face this.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long and its so short and this is where the plot thickens yes finally I'm getting into the plot YAY for me well anyway hope you like it and please R&amp;R oh ya and if there is any ideas you have for the story tell me because I'm kinda getting writers block<p>

ANYWAY bye bye until my next chapter ma chéries ^_^


	5. Crash

I know I'm such a lazy person it took so long haha sorry anyway on to the story

* * *

><p>~We got your reply now you will have to pay~<p>

That was what scared him the most because it meant that these weren't just open threats they were real.

Mikado really didn't want to stay home by himself so he asked Izaya if he could go over to his house and thankfully Izaya agreed without question because right now he felt like he would break if he had to fully face this.

Ding-dong…"ah Mikado please come in," said the cheerful Izaya until he saw the expression that Mikado was trying his be to hide "Mikado what's wrong"  
>"…"<p>

"Mikado please tell me" within that moment he did something that no one could have expected. Mikado had started to cry silent tears.

"Mikado" Izaya said softly when Mikado fell into his arms. They stayed like that for awhile until Mikado calmed down.  
>"Can you please me what happened" Mikado started to explain what has happened.<br>"I…Izaya I don't know what I should do"

"For now do not worry about it all you need to worry about is calming down ok" Izaya said while taking Mikado's face in his hand so that he was staring directly into his eyes causing Mikado to blush slightly and try to look elsewhere, but Izaya being Izaya wouldn't let him Then Izaya pulled Mikado into a kiss.

Soon after when Mikado had fully calmed down Izaya had decided that Mikado must be tired and hungry after all he has been though today and let him rest while he went to cook some food for Mikado and himself

IN MIKADO'S DREAM

It feels so painful I-I can't even stand anymore help me please why are you doing this I wonder while my tormentor just stands over me saying something that I couldn't understand, then he did what seemed like he was laughing and disappeared.

A phone appeared in my hands and before I even could comprehend what the hell was happening I heard a voice say

"You can call me anytime for you I will always pick up no matter what"

I wonder who said that but it seemed that my who knew who it was because it started to put in numbers

Ring…ring…ring…ring…why, why won't you pick up you said that you would always pick up for me why do you not pick up when I need you the most right now I'm in so much pain it feels like I'm dying I need you here by my side right now. I stated to cry I don't really know why but then I dropped on the floor with no strength left in my legs and then I understood why I felt so hurt when the person never picked up.

And then as I feel my life slip away from me I mumble the name that means the most to me….Izaya.

Mikado's eyes shot open as his dream left him in tears and heavy pants as Izaya walked in to wake up Mikado so he could eat but when he saw Mikado he ran to his side.  
>"Mikado what's wrong"<p>

"I…you…. wouldn't pick up…. pain…. tears…life slipped away from me"

"…Mikado it's okay it was just a dream now calm down take a few breaths then clearly tell me what happened okay"

Mikado nodded and took a few breaths to calm down and told Izaya what happened in his dream then Izaya started to laugh which kind of pissed Mikado off.

"Mikado before you get mad at me for laughing let me explain"

"I'm listening" Mikado mumbled while still pissed.

"I'm laughing because if you ever called me I would always pick up"

"I don't really see how that funny"

"Oh that's not funny it's just that you dreamed of me which makes me happy"

"You have a weird brain how does it work anyway"

"Magic"

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Yes, yes now come down and eat with me"

"Okay"

When Mikado finally came down he didn't expect Izaya to have made so much food and it smelled amazing and tasted even better.  
>"Ahh Izaya it tastes to good how did to learn cook so awesomely"<p>

"Ah um" hearing this from his beloved little Mikado, Izaya Orihara yes the Izaya Orihara blushed at what Mikado said and tried to look away before Mikado noticed but it was to late for Mikado had seen him.

"A-um um Izaya are you blushing?"

"I don' t know what your talking about" then Mikado burst out laughing.

"Gah my little Mikado is so mean I may have to punish him for that"

"W-w-w-wait I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing at myself" he truly was laughing at himself he was just thinking about that day that he had and how it all played out but when he was here with Izaya he didn't feel fear at all and for one reason or another it made him laugh.

THE NEXT DAY

"Mikado I really think that you should stay here at least for today what if something bad happens" Izaya honestly worried for Mikado

"Izaya your worrying to much beside after school is done I will come right here and you have work besides if anything does happen you said that you would always pick up right" Mikado winked and kissed Izaya and quickly left before Izaya could oppose to what Mikado was saying.

After school ever thing seemed pretty normal no weird people following him, attacking him but then as he was waiting at the traffic lights all of a sudden a girl wearing all black pushed him yes she pushed him onto the rode where all he could see was a really bright light and screams, and really annoying honking and the worst of all was the pain that he felt.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhh it's finally done hurray I'm so tired now took me forever but then i finally can up with something to write but I'm also sooo happy because tomorrow it will only be one more day before the new assassin's creed comes out yay<br>*cough cough* haha any way thanks for all of those that review I love reading those and ya I'm done so please R&R bye bye until my next chapter ma chérie I love that word


	6. until 13 sorry

Ok I know that you may dislike me for this but I will not continue until I at least get 13 reviews then I will update chapter 6 so until then no more chapters for you ma chérie

:'( XP :D

but thanks for the review up till now I love those


	7. look me in the eye

Wow I love you guyz I only asked for 13 reviews then like a second later I see that from 8 it went to 14 then I look away for like 1min and its at 23 that made me soooooooooooo happy so I'm writing this for all of you who love or like my story and review thanks I love you all

* * *

><p>After school ever thing seemed pretty normal no weird people following him, attacking him but then as he was waiting at the traffic lights all of a sudden a girl wearing all black pushed him yes she pushed him onto the rode where all he could see was a really bright light and screams, and really annoying honking and the worst of all was the pain that he felt.<p>

-The honking the honking I wish the fucking honk-naying ?- thought Mikado as a naying motorcycle came and picked Mikado up before anything could happen and when they finally stopped Mikado finally understood who it was that saved him it was Celty.

Celty had saved him, he was so happy that he didn't die he felt like jumping up and down for joy but he wouldn't

~Are you ok Mikado?~ Celty typed on her PDA.  
>"Y-yes I'm fine thank you Celty but um what happened exactly, it all happened to fast for me to remember"<br>~well~  
>FLASH BACK TIME<p>

Mikado was pushed by the girl wearing all black he wondered why this had to have happen to him right when everything seemed so perfect.  
>Once he hit the ground (he hit his head when he hit the floor so thats why it hurt so much) he was quickly picked up by a strange black thing and placed on a pure black bike.<p>

~Geez by the end of this week I will hate black~ thought Mikado at such a strange time.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Oh well now that explains how my head hurts when I didn't get killed" Mikado said half jokingly

~Mikado you could have been killed don't take such a matter so lightly~  
>"Ah sorry, sorry it's not that I'm laughing at that its just that it's not easy to just say that you almost died"<p>

~Oh well I think that we should have Shinra look at you what if something is wrong with your head you won't even know~

"Celty I will be fine you don't have to worry" –besides Izaya will probably kill me when I see him- thought Mikado

~What about if you have someone look after you until everyone is sure that you are ok~

"Ok I will stay will for now I will stay with Iza-one of my friends ok?"

~Fine but here's my number I want you or your friend to call me if anything happens ok?~  
>"Yes, yes I promise Celty and I thank you once again bye"<p>

~Bye Mikado~  
>-I wonder how mad Izaya will be with me since I promised to be back right after school and it's 5:55….He will definitely be mad- thought Mikado as he slowly but fearing for the worst quickly walked to Izaya's house and when he finally arrived his worst fear came true Izaya was mad but when Mikado speak Izaya not only silenced him but his face showed how deeply worried he was for his tesora or maybe he just imagined it.<p>

"Mikado where were you I was worried about you" Izaya said with an angry but very upset and worried voice making Mikado feel about 1000x worse then before.

"U-um I got held up at school and there was a lot of people on the streets today so it was very crowed and hard to walk"

"Now tell me that while looking me in the eyes Mikado" so Mikado put on his best poker face looked Izaya dead in the eye and said:

"Its true I'm not lying to you" those last words those small 5 words caused Mikado to sink into suck a sorrow that it pained Mikado to even look Izaya in the eye but somehow he still managed to without ever flinching or even blinking for that matter.

Izaya knew that Mikado was lying and on top of it all he said it right to his face but no matter how much he wanted to just fully point out Mikado's lie and see how he would react he said nothing because right now he knew he was lying to try and stay strong.

-He was probably hurt or threatened by those damn shadows (Izaya's just that smart so he already connected the dots) and no one gets away with harming my most precious human after all I do love all humans but Mikado tops them all-

"Izaya say something I want to hear your voice"

"Something"

"Ha-ha very funny" after a long pause of silence

"…..Mikado I trust you"

"I know that or guessed anyway but why are you telling me this?"

"Because I will need your help for one thing and I will need your full cooperation" Once again Mikado looked Izaya dead in the eye and agreed

WITH THE SHADOWS

"So Spany did you do get the job done?"

"Yes mistress but it appears as though this job will be a lot harder then we originally thought," said the girl named Spany

"Hmmm-ahahahaha good this is very good I didn't want things to be that easy"

"Mistress?"

"Hmahaha the little boy just made this game a lot more interesting" the other girl said while burning a pile of leaves and picture with a ear to ear grin on her face  
>"Yes, yes so much more fun" said the girl again.<p>

* * *

><p>Omg just to finish it for you guyz I stayed up and now I will be tired for tomorrows classes but it's soooooooo worth it if i can read your reviews<br>well anyway you know R&R ma chéries

bye bye until next time


	8. Christmas special part 1

OK here is part one or the Christmas special hope you enjoy reading it much as I enjoyed writing it oh and I know it's wrong but I like to spell guyz like that so don't tell me it's wrong oh and the way I spell "favourite" and "colour" are correct spelling there just the Canadian way anyway enjoy ma chéries

* * *

><p>Darkwolf: Umm ok so lets get this started our guests for today will be Shizuo, Izaya, Mikado, and Masaomi. Now on the first question<p>

What are your opinions on Santa clause?

Shizuo: who?

Izaya: he's a fat guy in a red suit

Mikado: he stalks you o.0

Masaomi: I like his beard

Darkwolf: aha I agree with Mikado any way next question  
>Elf?<p>

Izaya: OMG where?

Masaomi: those things are so over worked

Mikado:…-will they work for me for free- I WANT ONE

Shizuo: aren't they just short little people?

Darkwolf: SHIZUO DON'T YOU KNOW ANY THING AT ALL ABOUT CHRISTMAS?

Shizuo: well excuse me for not being an expert

Darkwolf: YOUR NOT EXCUSED …Ahem anyway on to the next question

Do you guyz want a white Christmas?

Mikado: yes yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes

Izaya: well I guess if my little Mikado wants it so bad

Shizuo: no it will be too cold

Masaomi: it must be one how else will I be able to throw a snowball in Mikado's face before the new years!

Darkwolf: Masaomi I will help you I also want too throw a snowball at Mikado

Mikado: HEY! …I hate you Darkwolf

Darkwolf: awe your so nice I love you too, anyway on to the next question

Do you guyz like putting up the Christmas tree?

Izaya: only with Mikado

Mikado: * blushing from what Izaya said * y-ya it's fun

Masaomi: Yes but the tree always finds away to hurt me

Darkwolf: me too SHIZUO ANSWER

Shizuo: what, what oh ya it's fine

Darkwolf: * sigh * ok next question

Gloves or no gloves?

Izaya: no gloves

Shizuo: no gloves

Mikado: gloves

Masaomi: no gloves

Darkwolf: aha my bother always steals mine anyway

Izaya: no I wanna ask the question

Darkwolf: what no w-

Izaya: who like to actually spent time with their families on Christmas?

Darkwolf: *Izaya is holding his hand over mouth * mmph – wah Izaya's so mean-

Shizuo: isn't that what Christmas is supposed to be about?

Mikado: I agree with Shizuo I think it best spent with families and loved ones

Masaomi: I would also have to say that I agree with Shizuo and Mikado

Darkwolf: ha bitch that's what you get for touching me

Izaya: o.0 you bit me

Darkwolf: what would you do on the day of Christmas?

Mikado: I would spend most of it with family and close friends

Masaomi: throw a big party and invite lots of people on the 24th then on the 25th I would go spend it with Mikado

Shizuo: I would spend it with my family

Izaya: do everything and anything with Mikado

Darkwolf: AWE so cute next question

Mikado: what are you doing on that day?

Darkwolf: I still do not know now

what is your favourite Christmas song?

Shizuo: little drummer boy instrumental

Mikado: o.0

Masaomi: -_-

Izaya: feel as though that's ironic

Shizuo: all for you stfu before I decide to ignore Darkwolf and kill you all

All except me: WAHHHH!

Darkwolf: if you do that I will kick you now on to that question

Masaomi: let it snow

Darkwolf: not surprised

Mikado: rockin' around the Christmas tree

Darkwolf: o.0 really?

Mikado: yes why?

Darkwolf: oh nothing, Izaya?

Izaya: ROUDLPH THE RED NOISE REIRDEER!

Darkwolf: eh me too

Darkwolf & Izaya: You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen,

Comet and Cupid and Donder and Blitzen.,

But do you recall?

The most famous reindeer of all?

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Had a very shiny nose,

And if you ever saw it,

You would even say it glows.

All of the other reindeer

Used to laugh and call him names;

They never let poor Rudolph

Join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,

Santa came to say,

Rudolph with your nose so bright,

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then how the reindeer loved him

As they shouted out with glee,

Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,

You'll go down in history.

Darkwolf: ahem anyway fdjfnfgrryeifgbdzxzxzfdvy

All: what?

Darkwolf: aha sorry anyway what do you think of the interview so far?

Mikado: fine

Masaomi: funny

Izaya: I don't see the point of this

Shizuo: fine

Darkwolf: ok well I guess that's better then saying it sucks… so nothing to do with Christmas but

Snowball fight or snowman?

Mikado: SNOWMAN

Masaomi: SNOWBALL FIGHT * while throwing a snowball at Mikado, Shizuo, Izaya, and Darkwolf

Mikado: WHAT THE HELL?

Izaya: I'm going to kill you

Shizuo: * had to be restrained for the time being *

Darkwolf: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET THAT SNOW?

Masaomi: hehe

Darkwolf: grrrr …Ahem anyway we will me right back once we all kill Masaomi and calm Shizuo down

45 MINUNTES LATER

Darkwolf: and that is what you get for hitting me with a snowball

Masaomi: o.0 you bit me and kicked me while laughing

Darkwolf: favourite Christmas movie?

Izaya: home alone the first one

Mikado: the original Rudolph the red noise reindeer movie

Masaomi: the nightmare before Christmas

Shizuo: Jack Frost

Darkwolf: kya I love Jack Frost that in tie with Rudolph for my favourite Christmas movies

Darkwolf: OK last question

What are all of you biggest Christmas wishes?

Izaya: for Mikado to dress really cutely just for me on Christmas

Shizuo: I refuse to say but Darkwolf you already know

Masaomi: for everyone to be with the people they care about the most

Mikado: to spend all for Christmas Eve with everyone

Darkwolf: AWE YOU GUYZ ARE SO CUTE oh don't worry Shziuo that will happen on my story Christmas special

Izaya: when the hell are you putting that out you have been working on that thing since forever

Darkwolf: wah I'm trying I'm almost done it so leave me alone or I will be mean to you in my Christmas special

Mikado: Ahem while those to fight I would like to say have awesome Christmas hope everyone has a lot of fun and

ALL: WE WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

* * *

><p>Darkwolf: lol I really did enjoy writing this interview anyway I will have part 2 out tomorrow I promise<p>

Shizuo: She's lying OW

Darkwolf: haha um no one listen to this insane person bye bye

Mikado: and don't forget to R&R please

Masaomi to tell us what you think for part one

Izaya: and make Darkwolf happy


	9. Christmas special part 2

"No Masaomi I'm no way hell going especially dressed like this" raged Mikado for Masaomi had dressed up little Mikado as a reindeer (just the horns, ears, paws, and the tail!) and Masaomi wanted Mikado to go to a Christmas party but you had to dress up or well that's what he told Mikado but it was a option to dress up because besides a little colourful outfit Masaomi wasn't dressed up.  
>"Come on Mikado you look adorable I could just eat you but then Izaya would kill me"<p>

"Ma-Masaomi! And I don't want to hear that from you or maybe I will have to find Shizuo and tell him a little secret " Mikado devilishly replied as he made his friend practically jump from where he stood at the threat that he never, NEVER expected from Mikado.

"You wouldn't dare!" Masaomi said while death glaring Mikado.

"Oh but I would"

"Fine then **click** if you do then not only will I post this picture up on Facebook but I will also make sure that its sent right to Izaya's house"  
>"Then I will show him your "book" and oh yes it's that book"<p>

" **Gasp** how do you know about that"

"Masaomi I have my ways" this battle was dragged on long before anyone decided to give up (it only lasted for about 10 minutes FYI) and in the end Masaomi convinced Mikado to go to the party.

It was still a long wait before the party though because the party ran from 10:00Pm to 3:00Am because the next day was of course Christmas Eve then Christmas day but the hardest part for Mikado was not the costume or the party or even Masaomi for that matter it was Izaya.

FLASHBACK

"Mikado it's almost Christmas you know"

"Yes I know"

" **Pouts** do you even get it"

" Aha calm down Izaya I get it but um are you sure I mean what about your family Christmas is where you spend with your family not me"  
>"Ahh but Mikado it's when you spend time with your family AND loved ones"<p>

"…Mumbles"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you"

"Oh well then that sucks because I'm not repeating myself "

"What's this Mikado are you trying to get cocky with me"

"Nope because I **am** getting cocky with you"

"I may have to punish you for that" Izaya said while grabbing Mikado and pulling him in for a kiss.  
>"Let the punishment begin then" Mikado said<p>

END OF FLASHBACK

Just thinking for this caused Mikado's face to have a light hint of red which he tried to quickly surpass as he was walking home and randomly going red would make people passing by raise an eyebrow.  
>"Hey it's Mikado"<br>"Huh oh Shizuo Hello are you going to the party later?"  
>"Hmm I don't know yet still thinking about it"<p>

"Aw you know you should really come besides Masaomi-I mean everyone really wants you there aha" Shizuo must of thought that Mikado's mess up was either really funny or he was quite glad that Masaomi wanted him there because out of no where Shizuo started smiling

"I will still think about it but I guess I will be going, it's not like I have anything better to do today anyway"

"That's great I will go and tell Masaomi that there is another official person coming"

"But I never-"

" Oh look at the time I have to go now bye Shizuo"

"Hey wait" –what the hell was that all about- thought Shizuo as Mikado walked away with a smirk on his face –phase one complete now on to phase two- Mikado thought while walking to Izaya's or well now his home.

"Aha why so scared little human" Izaya said while making a person back into a wall

"I-I'm sorry I-I won't ever d-done it again" stuttered the random person that Izaya appeared to be threatening or as he called it "talking in a way to just scare the other person a little". And with that the random person was running out of the office  
>"What was that all about Izaya?"<p>

"Just this person that thought that they could steal from me"  
>"Sign Izaya was it really necessary to bring him here for that"<p>

"….Yes, yes it was"

"…..What ever anyway are you coming to Masaomi's party"

"No I don't think so"

"And why not?"

"Ah Mikado couldn't we just stay here"

"Izaya I promised that I would go and besides he is my best friend I won't just ditch him when he made sure I was going so you have two choses 1. S.T.F.U and Come with me or 2. S.T.F.U and stay here"

"Well I know one of my choses are shut the fuck up"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha come on Izaya just come with me I promise it will be fun and if you don't think so then on Christmas we can do whatever you want" Izaya now had an evil grin on his face but Mikado isn't stupid and if he really tried he could play Izaya like a puppet but that wouldn't be fun so for now he will let Izaya have his fun.  
>"Hmm I guess it's alright then"<p>

"Yay I love you Izaya"

WITH MASAOMI

"Ahh I hope Mikado doesn't put up too much of a fight when he puts the costume on…"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? HELLO? THIS IS YOU CELL PHONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU'RE JUST NOT GOING TO ANSWER ME? YOU KEEP IN YOUR POCKET LIKE I'M SO DIRTY LITTLE **BEEP** WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? I'M NO GOING TO RING FOEVER PAL AND WHEN I'M DONE RINGING THAT'S IT YOU CAN SAY GOOD BYE!"

"Oh hello Mikado what's up?"

"Hey I wanted to tell you that Izaya, and Shizuo are coming to the party for sure"

"Ya okay… wait what you made Izaya and Shizuo come to the same place at the same time"

"Aha don't worry I can keep Izaya distracted but it's up to you to keep **your** Shizuo distracted"

"Mikado!" Masaomi shouted though the phone thanking good for the fact that Mikado couldn't see him because his whole face went red with embarrassment  
>"Aha calm down you know you love me anyway I'm coming over now to help with last minute things"<p>

"Ya, ya whatever bye Mikado"

"Bye, bye Masaomi" (to lazy and can't think up of any more things to on to the party)

AT THE PARTY

It was 12:30 and it appeared that everyone was already drunk, getting drunk or passed out and to be honest everyone meant everyone. But that's not important what's important right now is what's about to happen.  
>"Mi~ka~do can you get more beer <strong>hiccup<strong>"

"Nya, nya **hiccup** ooooooookayyyyyyyy" a drunken Mikado said and on his way back from getting the drinks he ran into Shizuo who was also drunk and while facing Izaya Shizuo kissed him and his eyes widen but not only because of the kiss but 1. Shizuo said a certain name and 2. MASAOMI WAS KISSING IZAYA his Izaya Mikado quickly pushed Shizuo off and kicked Masaomi into Izaya and had a need to kill Izaya, Shizuo and no especially Masaomi.

"I HATE YOU ALL" Mikado said while walking off into one of the room which were incase any guess got to drunk and couldn't leave and thanking god for Mikado didn't walk into a room with people having sex.

IN MASAOMI'S MIND

He's getting mad at me when it was that drunk bastard Izaya's fault for kissing him and besides HE was the one that kissed Shizuo MY Shizuo, If anything I should be the pissed one yet why did I feel so guilty I think I should go talk to him because if anything I would be more upset if I lost Mikado then Shizuo.

IN MIKADO'S MIND

Those bastards like it wasn't bad enough that Shizuo fucking kissed me but no then Masaomi decided to go ahead and kiss MY boyfriend. I wonder how Masaomi feels though as much as I saw him kiss Izaya I bet he saw Shizuo kiss me. Well now I did now I feel really bad especially since I said I hated him. Damn I have to go find him.

NORMAL POV

As Mikado goes to leave to room and find Masaomi he hits something and that something was Masaomi

"Oh my Masaomi are you okay?"

"Aha I'm fine but I need to tell you some thing"

"I'm sorry" both of the teens said at the same time.

"Wait what are you sorry for you didn't do anything" said Masaomi

"Yes I did, one I assumed you kissed Izaya, two I said that I hated you, and three which was the worst I kissed Shizuo okay well he kissed me but still"

"Well one Izaya kissed me and two I should have never let it happen"

…"Hahahahahahahaha" both of the teens break out in to a laughing fit.

"Well I guess now the ones that are at fault are Izaya and Shizuo and besides who could stay mad at the little reindeer Mikado"

"¬_¬ is it really necessary to call me that"

" Yes, yes it is"

"Anyway since it's their fault what can we do to get back at them and when can we get back at them?" wondered Masaomi

"Well that's easy all we have to do is * whisper whisper whisper * that's it"

"Wow I never even thought of that"

THE NEXT DAY OR LATER IN THE DAY

"Okay you ready Mikado?" asked Masaomi as they put their plan into action.  
>"Will never be more ready"<p>

LATER IN IZAYA'S MIND

Why do all these annoying humans keep laughing and taking pictures of what and of whom but much more importantly where was my Mikado. He was no where to be found and all he remember was that he said he hated him and not only can I not remember the reason why but if I try to apologize to Mikado without knowing the reason that would piss him off even more. …But right now WTF was Shizuo wearing he was in heels and a long red dress with make on and a wig.

IN SHIZUO'S MIND

I had a serious hang over and all these people were just making it worse but no the worst thing was Izaya WTF WAS HE WEARING? He was wearing a really short red Christmas dress and knee high heel boots and a wig. I suddenly had a huge need to punch him in the face as well as facepalm.

NORMAL POV

"Hmm do you think they will know it was us?" asked Masaomi

"Mostly once Izaya sees what he's wearing he will suspect me but your still fine" replied Mikado.

"Isn't that really bad?"

"I guess but Izaya wouldn't do anything 100% bad after all he is mine" Mikado said with a strange grin on his face

"o.0 you honestly really creep me out some times"

"Aha don't worry besides he will forgive me since I'm still wearing the costume"

"MIKADO!"

"Hmm I think I will leave now"

"Yes I do believe you should good luck"

"Good luck to you as well * wink, wink *

LATER THAT DAY

After everyone had left only Shizuo and Masaomi were left in the house and Masaomi really needed to say that he like him he else he would regret it forever.

"Um Shizuo"

"What?" Shizuo said trying his best not to sound pissed for after all he did like Masaomi be he would never tell

"Um I …Um…I …Like…"

"Well"

"U-um " Masaomi slurred together all of his words.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Shizuo yell and to be honest he really regretted it because he saw that the boy before him was in tears and that that hurt Shizuo's heart and made him want to hug the boy but his stupid ass pride got in the way

"I-I'm really s-sorry I-I just wanted you to notice m-me I-I knew it was stupid b-but I I just" that was it Masaomi was in full tears he didn't even really know why but when Shizuo got that mad at him it hurt it hurt way more then it should have. He wanted to leave at this moment he wanted nothing more then to leave but before he even had a chance to turn around and walk away something had grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

Still teary-eyed Masaomi asked "why" and there was no more the a simply three letter reply of "I love you".

ONCE AGAIN LATER THAT DAY

"Hmm I'm really happy for Mikado's friend why the fuck does Shizuo have to be here on Christmas?" Izaya was half yelling and half complaining at Mikado

"Oh shush look I promised that I would spend Christmas with Masaomi and he just happened to bring Shizuo over so please STFU about it after all it is Christmas so have the spirit and be joyous"

" **Mumbles mumble** fine but only for my little Mikado"

"Aha you and Izaya are funny" side a very amused Masaomi who was sitting on a very embarrassed Shizuo.

Well through the years life doesn't always make us the happiest but we still live and we all have those people that we love and just love to tease but as we continue life those people become more then one person and as things worked out for Izaya and Mikado as well as Shizuo and Masaomi things will work out for you now please STOP READING THIS SO YOU CAN GO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH THOSE PEOPLE


	10. The game

Ok first off I am so sorry for those of you that had to wait for my story but I had no inspiration at all and I couldn't really get out the part that I wanted even now the I forgot the second thing Mikado wanted Izaya to promise and exams are coming up next week for me

* * *

><p>After all this time Mikado thought that Izaya was just annoying what people now called a troll (for lack of better words) and sometimes Mikado really wonder if he is one but today he proved him wrong. Today Mikado actually thought that Izaya the informant was so smart that he may even be able to predict things but the bad part about this was that was actually right when Mikado wanted him to be so wrong.<p>

For you see Izaya predicted that form the style of this person that they would want to start a "game" with Mikado or the exact the leader of the dollars but what is a game if only one knows that they are playing so they would send Mikado a letter or message about the "game". So as foresaw Mikado got the letter and all it said was "let the games begin".

"Izaya if you are wrong about this I will make sure to haunt you even when I'm alive" Mikado said threateningly

"Yes, yes Mikado don't worry my plan will work but you must wait until they start the games and remember for you, your best weapon is your mind"

"Yes I know that but you must promise me one thing no two things"

"Anything my little tesora" Mikado sighed at the nickname Izaya gave him, he liked it but right now when Izaya called him that it made him feel as though he was saying such word just to trick Mikado.

"The first is that if Masaomi is put into this "game" then you will protect him if needed as well as anyone else and that includes Shizuo, even if he may not need it I expect you to then follow him until it is confirmed that he is no longer a part of this understand?"

"Fine but if Shizuo refuses my help and he gets injured then you can not hold me responsible. Now what's the second thing that I have to promise?"

* * *

><p>Ok well as you can see I am clearly not done this I wanted my reads help on this cause as I said I have no inspiration for this so even if you could just give me a second thing I could write from there but I'm so dying on this. PLEASE HELP WITH THIS. thanks as always ma chéries<p> 


	11. The last name

**OH MY GOOD this took me forever I had no idea what to write at all so sorry I know this isn't my best but because I have english this semester my writing will get better anyway sorry for the wait**

**OH BEFORE I FORGET this story isn't rated M for no reason there is smut in this chapter so if you don't like I'm not sure why you're reading this orrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr you can skip it**

**AND I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!**

**ANYWAY ON WARD TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p>...<p>

He takes his hand gently and pulls him into a deep and passionate kiss. They both act as though there are the only two humans in the world, he makes Mikado feel like no one will look down on their relationship, that age is just a number, that everyone will except them.

"Mikado are you ready?" asked Izaya in a hushed gentle tone.

"Y-Yes" and with words Izaya made Mikado feel like he was on a cloud. He felt his heart beat faster and faster as Izaya started to lift Mikado's up and started to play with one of Mikado's nipples and licked the other.

"Ngh" gasped the teen, which only made a smirk appear on the informant's face and make a kiss mark on Mikado's neck.

"Mikado" he whispered into the teens ear as he took off Mikado's pants and boxers and slowly started to stroke his cock up and down causing even more pants and gasps from the teen.

"Such a sweet voice tesora"

"Ngh d-don't…..say such….embarrassing things" Mikado said with a bright red face making Izaya laugh. Izaya soon after started to stroke Mikado faster and faster making the boy very close to climaxing.

"I-Izaya I'm c-cuming"

"just a little longer" while taking out his manhood and rubbing it together with Mikado's. Now with both boys panting heavily, they both came together getting Mikado's torso and Izaya's hands. Mikado then bent down and licked the cum off of Izaya's hand.

"Hmm good boy" Izaya said while petting Mikado's head.

"Hmph don't be so full of yourself Orihara" Mikado said with a devilish grin on his face while pushing Izaya down on the bed and getting on top of him. While lubing Izaya's dick and putting it in himself.

"Mph…Ah" gasped Mikado.

"Slowly….Mikado" panted Izaya. When Mikado finally got used to Izaya inside of him Izaya started to move up and down, soon he found Mikado's sweet spot making the teen scream out for more, deeper, and faster. Awhile after this both Izaya and Mikado came together again, falling to the side of Izaya the teen fell asleep from the events that just happened.

Waking up Mikado started to worry when he realized that Izaya was not beside him, but then he came in to the room.

"Ah I see your finally wake" said Izaya. Mikado sighed with relief, with all the dreams he's been having and the stupid "shadows" messing with his life it was no surprise at all that Mikado was so paranoid.

"Well it's not like I can sleep forever"

"Ahh so early in the morning and already being cock I see"

"Well that is just the way I am so deal"

"Seems I have no chose but to"

* * *

><p>Mikado knew that it would come soon or later. (He preyed with all his might later but as seen, that didn't work) He really couldn't believe that Izaya was so skilled in predicting people's patterns more over someone he hasn't even seen he really is someone amazing despite what everyone thought about him but that is for another time. Right now he had to be silent as, as, as, a well Mikado's mind is to preoccupied to be thinking of that word for he was being chased in this point of time.<p>

"Here foxy, foxy, foxy" called one for his pursuers which had a 95% of being a part of the shadows.

"Get your stupid little ass out he you weak little fox," shouted another one of the members. Mikado being very smart found a small can and thanked what ever deity heard that it was dark because when he through the can they wouldn't see it. So following with the plan he through the can and thanked that they fell for it as Mikado ran for his life (literally) and ran through all of the crowded streets while being very good at bumping into little to no people or so he thought.

"Eheheheheh thought you could escape did you little foxy" Said some girl Mikado then just felt shivers run through his body as a weird smelling cloth was placed over his mouth then nothing, just black darkness and them a laughter of a girl. A this time the only thing Mikado could think of when he was being dragged was his lover the one to always make him smile like no one else could and whispered his name. "Izaya"

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT I'M SORRY well like I said I had no idea what to write about so ya this is what you guyz are stuck with (sorry *sad face*)<strong>

**Ahem anyway hope you did enjoy the story at least and remember R&R it will help with posting my chapters fast so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**ok so more importantly who wants to give me 5 more reviews and make more up load faster *nudge nudge wink wink***

**now bye bye ma chéries**


	12. Izaya's worst fear was right

**Oh my it's been so long sorry for the wait but I'm finally do this chapter but my health teacher has been killing me with all the assignment that we have to do but thankfully there not all that hard any way never mind me on to the story**

* * *

><p>Izaya felt a strange and hurtful feeling as though something he loved very dearly was just taken away from him and then he suddenly he felt like he needed to see Mikado. At first it was just a suspicion when he went to ask Masaomi and Anri and anyone else that should have seen Mikado but no one did. Soon Izaya felt so desperate that he even asked Shizuo if he ran into Mikado thankfully both boys were to worried to even fight.<p>

When Izaya finally got home (with no luck in finding Mikado which pissed him off and upset him so much the he felt like he was going insane) he realized that someone was there and right now he was glad cause he really felt like beating the shit out of someone right now.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought that the great Izaya Orihara would fall in love so much that he would even go and ask Shizuo Heiwajima for help" said a young girl possible around Mikado's age yet she had a deadly aura and Izaya knew, he just knew that she knew where _his _Mikado went.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. Mikado" Izaya said with a deathly tone.

"Oh come on now don't be so rude" The girl said as he hopped off of Izaya's couch and approached the informant with a Cheshire cat grin on her face that pissed him off so much.

"Answer the question before I kill you"

"Don't worry we won't kill him but that doesn't mean that he will live" Izaya slammed her into the wall.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS YOU BITCH!"

"Now, now Izaya no need to get violent but if you don't cooperate with us then it is Mikado who will pay for your mistake" she said as she held up a phone with what seemed like video chat on right now, but then he froze instantly because he saw Mikado lying on the floor unconscious being picked up by some stranger.

"Mikado" Izaya whispered as he let the girl go "what do you want?" Izaya said clearly and quite pissed off while giving her the death glare.

"Wah Izaya why are you making such a scary face it's not like we will hurt him we just want to…play with him a little it's up to him if he live through this or not"

"what do you mean?"

"Hmm it means that like you we like to toy with people so that's what were doing we are going to put Mikado through our games and if he wins then he lives but if he loses then he dies even if its not the game that kills him"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? What did Mikado ever do to you so that you would do this?"

"He did nothing"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM!"

"Simply because he is the leader of the dollars and he refused to back down so we had to show him what happens when you don't follow our rules and play nice" she said with that disgusting smile on her face "ohh yes Izaya, before I forget you are also in these games but unlike little Mikado _you _have a chose of course like I said if you don't agree then Mikado will be the one to pay for it"

The informant bit his lip in sadness and anger he wanted to kill this girl but he couldn't because they would most likely kill Mikado for it. "Alright I agree what do you want me to do?"

"Goody, you don't have to worry about that but I will tell you some of what you have to do because I am nice" she paused as though she need to remember what Izaya had to do but although only a few seconds passed it felt like hours. "You will mostly watch as Mikado is in our games but to make things more interesting sometimes you will have to help him as well but the best part of that is that you will be watching from our HQ so you can see him struggle but he can't see you of course you will be using a phone to contact him. Doesn't it sound like fun?"

Izaya hated the thought of seeing Mikado in pain or struggling and the worst part is that no matter how much he wanted he couldn't tell Mikado that it would be alright and that everything would be okay. He hated it all and for once in his life he felt like being able to understand people so easily was a full on curse.

"Well good bye for now Izaya I will call on you again when the games have begun, oh and don't tell anyone about our little game or maybe we will break one of Mikado's bones or better yet blind him" She said as she left with that fucking grin on her face.

"Wait tell me your name, your real name"

"My name well my name is Rena" she said as she left without a another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooooooooooo tell me what you guyz think and if there is anything you don't get or have any requests as well as if you want me to update faster then you should give me reviews they help inspire to make me update faster <strong>  
><strong>ANYWAY like always R&amp;R ma chéries<strong>

**bye bye until next time**

Oh yes I've also realized that the way I protrude Masaomi made him look as though he liked Mikado but he really was supposed to more of one of those over protective friends but that kind of fail but what ever so he doesn't like Mikado like that but you can use your own imaginations.

NOW bye bye until next time ^.^


	13. EASTER INTERVIEW

Darkwolf: hello everyone Darkwolf here and I'm to present to you the Easter special requested by Miko Vampire. This interview stars our four boys again, which are Mikado, Shizuo, Masaomi, and lastly Izaya. Say hi everyone:

Mikado: hi everyone

Masaomi: yo!

Shizuo: hi

Izaya: ello everyone reading this.

Darkwolf: alright everyone first question is  
>how do you guyz feel about a bunny that can lay eggs?<p>

Izaya: MUTATED RABBIT!

Masaomi: It. Is. Awesome

Mikado: I think that the person that created the idea of it was high

Shizuo: I agree with Mikado

Darkwolf: okay then anyway on to the next question  
>Do any of you guyz like to paint eggs for Easter?<p>

Mikado: YES IT'S SO MUCH FUN

Masaomi: It's fun but it's better throwing paint at random people to see their reactions

Shizuo: Sure most of the times it's fun

Izaya: yup, yup, yup especially if my little Mikado is there

Darkwolf: ahh such nice answers anyway on to the next question  
>Who wants to do an Easter egg hunt?<p>

Izaya: I want to

Masaomi: YES

Mikado: sure ^.^

Shizuo: I guess so

Darkwolf: Shizuo at least try to put more enthusiasm into this interview

Shizuo: why?

Darkwolf: sigh nevermind ON TO THE NEXT QEUSTION  
>baby duck or chicks?<p>

Mikado: chicks!

Masaomi: DUCKIES!

Izaya: chicks

Shizuo: both are cute can't choose

Darkwolf: I know their both SOOOOOOOOO CUTE anyway for Masaomi and Mikado  
>Do you guyz like the four day holiday given to us students because of good Friday and Easter Monday?<p>

Mikado: yes of course it's more day of breaks why wouldn't you like it

Masaomi: DUH COURSE NO SCHOOL FOR 4 DAYS not that long but still

Darkwolf: I know I fell the same ok next question  
>do you guyz like eggs?<p>

Izaya: there ok

Mikado: I like them

Masaomi: yes, yes I do

Shizuo: I like them

Darkwolf: ok now . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Do you guyz like the colourfulness of Easter?

Mikado: YES IT IS AWESOME

Masaomi: YES COLOURS ARE AWESOME

Izaya: why are the colours always so cheerful?

Shizuo: Yes the colours are nice

Darkwolf: nya I think it's a bit much with all the pink and purple and light blues

Darkwolf: well it appears I'm out of questions to ask all of you so this interview is over

Masaomi: all ready but it was so short

Darkwolf: I know that

Izaya: why don't you ask the readers for more questions and add them later

Darkwolf: Shizuo you can't leave yet I like Izaya's idea so you all have to stay until I say so

Shizuo: you can't forces us

Darkwolf: it's my story sure I can

Masaomi: well I guess that's it for now

Everyone: bye for now

Darkwolf: until next chapter

Darkwolf: oh look see this is why you guyz can't leave because we got another question for all of you  
>from the awesome kitsunepunk400 and here is her question<br>Would any of you like to or want someone else to wear a pair of bunny ears and a bunny tail?

Izaya: I think MIKADO SHOULD WEAR THEM

Mikado: *sigh* why does everyone want me to wear bunny ears and the tail?

Masaomi: because we all think that you would look cute even Shizuo and Darkwolf agree right guyz?

Darkwolf: of course Mikado would look the cutest in it but I would also like to see Masaomi in the bunny ears and tail NOW THAT I know Shizuo will agree to

Shizuo: (is currently blushing at the though of Masaomi) I'M NOT IN THIS

Darkwolf: awwwww Shizuo your so cute anyway bye bye for now and remember ask any question you want for any of the characters that I'm using and they do not have to be related to Easter  
>well bye bye<p>

* * *

><p>OMG it was so short I am so sorry Miko Vampire and anyone else that is reading this I have failed but if you guyz do have any question for my character or any of the Durarara! characters that I do not own then in a review or PM ask me well anyway thanks for reading and leave a review if you want<p>

Bye bye ma chéries~


	14. When and Where

OH MY GOSH yay I got this out fast (ok fast for me) and we see two new characters yay again well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>Mikado awoke in a pitch black; it was so dark he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Then all of a sudden a light came on and he realized that he was in some sort of basement in what appeared to a store room.<p>

"Hello~ little Mikado I'm Spany the one that pushed you and the one that knocked you out" said Spany with a really creepy smile on her face she also had fiery red hair and a black skirt with a black top and black gloves.

"Shut up Spany he doesn't need to know that," Said some tall man with spiky blonde hair wearing black jeans and a black top with some random design.

"Aw but Mike that's no fun at all" said Spany.

"Like I care and did you even do what Rena told you to do?"

"She told you to do it as well and yes he should be here any moment"

"Um . . . . . . . . . . . . . Excuse me but what is going on and who is Rena?" Asked Mikado

"Rena is the one who gives us our orders but you probably know her better as the leader of the "Shadows"" said Mike.

"And you are here to play one of Rena's games" Said Spany with a stupid grin on her face.

WITH IZAYA

"FUCK" said Izaya. Izaya was really frustrated over the whole incident that happened yesterday and that girl Rena REALLY pissed him off and even worse was that all he had found out about Mikado's abduction was that he found his bag in the back of some alley.

_Buzz, buzz_ went Izaya's phone and when went to check it he was surprised by who it was from. The text he got was from Masaomi, he wondered how or why he had his number but he could guess he got it from Mikado to make sure if anything happened to him that he would be able to contact Izaya such as now.

-Izaya I know you asked about Mikado yesterday so I can give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you don't know but have YOU any idea what happened to Mikado from then on-

Masaomi although a little stupid sometimes he was also quite a smart person when he needed to be.

-Sorry Masaomi I wish I knew but I still have no clue-

Izaya make a promise to not get anyone else involved so he couldn't even tell Masaomi. _Buzz, buzz_ -ok that was a fast reply-.

-Your lying-

-Now, now Masaomi I really do have no clue where Mikado is-

Masaomi really could be smart but at least now he wasn't lying he really didn't know where Mikado was. Buzz, buzz –ok now this is just pissing me off-

-I know that you know WHAT happened to Mikado-

"So tell me now" said Masaomi.

"Ah Masaomi what a pleasant surprise"

"Just tell me WHAT happened to Mikado and don't even think about lying"

"Sorry but even if I wanted to I can't, I made a promise to Mikado to not say a word so even if you are able to beat me I still couldn't"

"That means you knew that Mikado was going to be taken!"

"Yes I knew we both knew that this would happen"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!" shouted Masaomi and at this Izaya became full of hatred.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE IF I KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO MIKADO!" seeing Izaya yell like that and show such emotion actually scared Masaomi but also made him feel sorry for the older male.

"…I don't really think I have anything to say about that"

"*sigh* fine I will tell you WHAT happened to Mikado" and with that Izaya explained everything from the first letter, to the break in, right to the abduction.

"Mikado didn't even look fazed by any of this he looked so normal" Masaomi said sadly

"Mikado is not as weak as he looks, even if he's not physically strong he defiantly is mentally strong" Izaya said.

"Well then do you even know what kind of "game" they going to put Mikado through?"

"No, usually I would be able to guess but I can only draw a blank right now"

"Don't you think we should ask Shizuo for help"

"No for two reasons number one I already told you after promising to Mikado that I wouldn't tell anyone and number two I really see no point in telling him what could he possible do that could be of any use to us?"

"Shizuo can have his moments"

"Well not enough for me to consider even talking to him about this" _Buzz, buzz_. Izaya had gotten another text but this time he feared what it might say but at the same time he had no choose but to read it.

-Hello Izaya~ it's Rena and I have a very important message for you and that is the first game has begun now will you come?-

-When and where-

-Ahahaha very good I will tell you meet me at the new 10 floor office building be here quickly after all we can't begin a game without all the players-

WITH MIKADO

"Well little fox king, Rena says that it is time to start the games and me and Mike are here to help but we won't help you fight" said Spany

"Fight what fight?" asked Mikado

"You will soon enough Mikado" Said Mike.

* * *

><p>"Well everyone let the games begin," said Rena with a very evil grin on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok so how wants to tell what they think and I know it's a weird name "Spany" but I liked her so I'm keeping her and just so you know Mike and Spany are twins although not in hair colour so any way please review and I will try to get out my next chapter soon for you ma chéries.<p>

anyway bye bye until next chapter~


	15. The rules

Sorry it took me so long but I've been lazy, anyway finally I got up the explanation of the game and also for the number of floors that increase so does the clues and the number of people that he needs to find.  
>~HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY NOT SO AWESOME STORY IT MAKES ME HAPPY~<p>

* * *

><p>"Well little fox king, Rena says that it is time to start the games and me and Mike are here to help but we won't help you fight," said Spany<p>

"Fight what fight?" asked Mikado

"You will soon enough Mikado" Said Mike.

"Well everyone let the games begin," said Rena with a very evil grin on her face.

WITH MIKADO

"Alright you stupid fox I will explain the rules to you, 1 me and Spany will not help you with the fight but we will help you discover who shadow member is. 2 you must find who the shadow member is and the number of them depends on the floor level you are on-" Explained Mike.

"There are 10 floors in this building and lastly the third and most important rule is that after you discover the shadow member you must defeat them but-" said Spany.

"But if you guess the wrong person and attack them then we have to kill you and also the shadows member WILL be trying to kill you" Mike finished what his sister was about to say which in return made her fuming.

"But aren't both of you shadow members why are you helping me"

"orders duh," they both said.

"Ok then, but what was the point of this why did this happen, what just cause I'm the dollars leader?" questioned Mikado.

"All in due time little Mikado," said Spany.

WITH IZAYA

'I hate this stupid game and I loath "Rena" even more' thought Izaya as he ran to the new 10-floor apartment. When he finally got there he was greeted by what seemed to be a shadows member the told him to go up to the 10th floor where Rena waited for him.

Once he got there he was meet with another member that told him to follow her to the hidden 11th floor where Rena was waiting.

"Ah hello Izaya how are you?" Rena said with a smile on her face, Izaya did nothing but glare at her.

"Alright then, let me explain how the game works" after explaining the rule to Izaya she add a few new rules just for Izaya. "Izaya you will help Mikado through this mike, and as you can see through the monitors you will be able to see Mikado but he won't be able to see you"

"If I do not know who the member is how will I be able to help Mikado?" asked Izaya.

"Well 1 you pick thing up quite fast and also, Mikado has a curtain time period to fine the shadow or the shadow will try and kill him. You then could warn him the best you can"

"And how is Mikado supposed to figure out who the member is?"

"Oh that's easy he has to talk to the people there some are actual working people that have no idea whatsoever what's going oh others are member that will inform Mikado of which member he should be looking for"

WITH MIKADO

"OK Mikado it's time to begin lead the way Mike," said Spany

"Whatever, time to begin Mikado now that all the pieces are in place"

"Um ok"

As they went up Mikado started to really feel scared about what could happen but at the same time he also knew that he couldn't just give in. 'No' thought Mikado 'I can't let them have there way I will prove to them I'm not as weak as I look'.

"Alright Mikado here is the first floor time to start asking"

"I have one question what do I ask it's not like I can just walk but to someone and say "Hi are you a member" now can I"

"No you can't but smart of you to ask us, on even new floor we will tell you the first clue to try and find the member and the answer that you are looking for after each clue" said Mike

"And that question is?"

"The question is what is the temperature and the answer that you are looking for is Sean Paul" said Spany.

"Um why is it Sean Paul?"

"Cause of his song temperature duh" explained Mike.

"Um ok I guess I will start now"

"Good"

Mikado now trying to fine the key word was going up to random people asking the weird question and he was feeling quote stupid as he asked the question, but finally after 15 minutes of asking he got his answer.

"Well I've been caught now so we will return to the basement to continue the fight" said the member and all Mikado did was nod his head and mentally thank Izaya

* * *

><p>YAY~ so what did you think good not good wanna help me improve if so tell me in a review and yes in the next chapter THE FIGHT SCENE and sorry it was so short anyway plz plz plz review and goodbye until my next chapter ma chéries<p> 


	16. dark side

*Crying in a corner* I am so sorry please do not kill me, a lot of life issues were going on and then I did feel like writing and then more life issues but here it is!

* * *

><p>Mikado stood there with a limp body at his feet with a devil's smile on his face and surprise on Spany and Mike's face. No one thought Mikado would win the fight.<p>

"You will have to try better then that if you want to kill me," Mikado says to them.

FLASH BACK

"Well I've been caught now so we will return to the basement to continue the fight" said the member and all Mikado did was nod his head and mentally thank Izaya

They soon arrived in the basement ready to fight Mikado took out Izaya's switch blade.

"So shall we begin this Shadow member" Mikado said in a mocking tone.

"Don't get cocky little fox"

WITH IZAYA

"You're planning on making Mikado fight in all of your little games!?" Said Izaya angrily.

"Calm down your voice is annoying me and for the most part yes he will have to fight against our members, of course they will be more skilled the higher he gets" explained Rena.

"But Mikado has no real training in fighting that is almost exactly like cheating!"

"Look at it how you will but if Mikado doesn't defeat his opponent he dies, simple as that" Izaya slammed his fist against the wall in anger causing his knuckles to bleed.

"What your doing is below pathetic and unforgiveable" Izaya told her through clenched teeth holding himself back from punching her, all Rena did was laugh lightly at his response.

"I could care less of what you think, this is my game and you will _**not **_ruin it for me understand," she said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I will kill you, when this is over or if something bad happens to Mikado, your blood with fill this room"

"Hoh, hush now Izaya and lets watch how well Mikado can fight" Izaya fell silent with his eyes glued to the monitor showing Mikado about to fight.

WITH MIKADO

The member swung his fists wildly at Mikado but nun were able to connect with any part of Mikado. As Mikado dodges all of the punches he was able to keep cutting the member over and over tiring him out.

"For a shrimp like you, you sure fight good I will give you that" the lounged at Mikado trying to hit him and missing again

"In a fight looks don't matter" Mikado smirked cutting the man once again. The male yelped in pain as the metal sliced through his skin and kneeled.

"You have lost this fight "shadow"" and with that said Mikado kicked the member in the face knocking him out.

END OF FLASH BACK

"this fight was to easy but let me guess it will get harder won't it?" Mikado asked with and uncaring tone. Spany smiled happily before answering,

"Hehe of course little fox"

"But for now you shouldn't really be warning about the future" Mike said coldly

"Hmph as if your little threats will scare me, now I finish the first challenge can I leave or must I stay?" Mikado asked impatiently

"You may leave Mikado," said a girl dressed in a puffy black dress who reminded Mikado of the girl he met named Sky a while ago.

"Re- no Ms. Sky why are you down here?" Spany asked

"Well Spany I got bored so I came down but don't worry everything was taken care of before I came, now come along Mikado I will show you out of here" She smiled sweetly and showed Mikado the way out.

"U-um thank you I guess" with that said Mikado quickly left and went straight to the one person he wanted to see more then anything.

-Izaya- Mikado thought while running to his house.

TIME SKIP

Izaya was pacing back and forth at his house annoyed for how after the fight was over she just disappeared and someone else escorted him out without saying a word to him about Mikado. After a while of pacing Izaya sat down but was jump as hell so when Mikado burst through his door it was funny to say the least as Izaya jumped 10 feet into the air, but he quickly recovered and hugged Mikado.

"Mikado are you alright!? They didn't hurt you did they!? I was so worried"

"I-I'm all right Izaya and I'm not hurt forgive me for scaring you" Mikado said feeling slightly guilty for making Izaya worry. Izaya let out a relieved sigh and dragged Mikado to the couch with him.

"Don't be sorry Mikado I'm just glad that your okay, I almost killed someone when I found out you were gone!" Izaya said jokingly as to not scare Mikado by telling him that he really _did_almost kill someone. Mikado laughed lightly he was touched that Izaya would do such a thing just for him.

"Thank you" Mikado whispered before falling asleep in Izaya's arms. Izaya sighed contently and picked up Mikado and placed him on the bed.

"Good night My tesora" Izaya said while pulling the blanket over Mikado and kissing his forehead head lightly. After he was sure that Mikado was asleep he went down stairs to his office and did all the research he could on the "shadows" because no one mess with what was his because they felt like it.

When Izaya does research he is very thorough and doesn't miss even a single detail he even called and meet up with a few people to get information! But the problem was no one knew really anything at all. Izaya sighed thinking about Mikado and looked up to where he was sleeping.

"Mikado I will not let them kill you even if it cost me my own life" and with that said Izaya feel asleep at his desk.

* * *

><p>sooooooo what did you think? was it good was it bad? do you hate me taking so long to get this one chapter out? well tell me other wise I won't know any way thanks for reading please review and<br>bye bye ma chéries until next time~


End file.
